Deals With Shadows
by TerraZeal
Summary: Loras and Renly love, and Dark!Margaery. Margaery and Melisandre talk, while Renly and Loras enjoy each other's company. Spoilers for S2 and Clash of Kings. TV-verse.


_**Author's Note: **Another Song of Ice and Fire fic. Renly/Loras again. This time, TV-verse. Slash, but if you watch GoT, you obviously don't care. Character death. No spoilers if you've seen the latest episode/read Clash of Kings. Since this is TV-verse, there is no mention at all of anything in later books, except a thought of Renly's that foreshadows something that happens in a later book, but if you haven't read it, you won't even notice. Semi-AU. Dark!Margaery._

_**Deals With Shadows**_

Renly Baratheon lay on his bed, thinking of his wife's words. If he could get her pregnant, his claim to the throne would be greater than that of Stannis'. He just...couldn't. Not even if Loras did offer to help. Loras was angry, for some reason. Fuck, it had been LORAS who had suggested he marry Margaery. Renly punched the side of the bed. _Loras, oh Loras_. What he wouldn't do to be married to that gorgeous, wonderful man instead of his beloved's sister.

Even Loras would make a better king than Stannis. Hells, CATELYN would be a better king. Stannis...damn the man! He had been a good brother, a loving one even at some point, but Valyrian steel had more personality than him. People only followed him because he was a Baratheon. Renly had the army. Shortly, that army would end the Baratheon rivalry. He would be king. Joffrey could claim the throne all he wanted, but the evil child was the disgusting product of incest between Cersei and her brother.

He would...somehow...sire a child with Margaery, as unpleasant as the thought was. He would take her up on her offer for Loras to help. Once Stannis was dispatched, no doubt his beloved would be in a better mood than he had been. They'd fought, last time they'd been together.

Loras insisting that Stannis spend his time with his wife, and that people were mocking him behind his back.That part he knew to be true. He heard the words, but since it was the truth, it would be disgusting to slaughter his loyal subjects, who were still loyal despite his relationship with Loras, for speaking the truth.

No, best to ignore it. It did not bother Renly at all. It did seem to bother Loras. It hadn't until he had wed Margaery. Perhaps Loras did not like people thinking of his sister married to a man who had no interest in her. Renly lie back on the bed. Catelyn Stark. He tried to think of her proposed alliance to help against his brother.

It was indeed a good idea. However, he had a niggling feeling that Robb wouldn't be content simply being 'King in the North'. No, Robb would want to take King's Landing as his own, if only to avenge his father's death. He could use Catelyn and her son's alliance until Stannis was gone and the Starks were the only thing standing in his way.

Robb was a good leader, would be a good king, but no where near as good as Renly. Catelyn was pulling Robb's strings, this he knew. The woman seemed to have a heart of stone. Lady Stoneheart. Renly laughed bitterly. The woman's love for her family was so strong there was no doubt in Renly's mind that should she die, she would pursue her murderers, and those of her family's, into the afterlife. Damn the Starks. Damn the Lannisters! Damn Stannis! Damn them all, by the gods!

He had the Tyrell's firmly on his side. By love and marriage. By blood, if he could impregnate Margaery. Renly tossed and turned. _Need rest. It may not be very late, but I cannot conduct negotiations with the Stark woman if I am tired and upset. _Renly attempted to muffle the sounds of the guards outside with a pillow. Not working. He was very tired, but could not truly seem to wake up. His brain was jammed.

"Renly? Love?" A soft voice, barely a whisper. Loras. Renly's heart swelled. Oh, how he had wanted to hear that sweet voice used in a way that did not suggest anger!

"Loras...I'm here. I can't sleep. Too much thinking." He sighed and rolled to face Loras. His beloved Knight of Flowers was wearing only a thin pair of trousers. His throat hitched. "Gods, Loras. If you want me to fuck your sister, you'd best stop looking so lovely."

Loras smiled slightly. "Margaery said you needed...help. I'm sorry, Renly, truly sorry. You know it couldn't be forever. Us. Not after your brother died. Not when you're going to be king." Not if, but when. Loras had such trust, such faith in Renly's claim to the throne and ability to win this battle, with or without the Stark woman's army.

Loras approached the bed, slowly. He seemed almost unsure of himself. Not something Renly had ever noticed in his beloved before. Perhaps he was afraid that Renly was angry over their fight earlier. Renly reached out, grabbed Loras by his thin trousers, and pulled him down in bed. His Knight did not fight this time, simply melted into Renly's embrace.

"I'm sorry, my king..." Loras whispered, "I did not mean to be angry with you. I...know what its like to not be able to fight your heart." He ran his hand down his king's smooth chest, causing a tingly feeling in the Baratheon's nether regions. His own trousers would be too tight soon. "My king, may I help you with...that?" Loras snaked his hand down Renly's trousers and tightened a fist over his erection.

Renly's breath hitched in this throat. Gods, his Loras had a way of getting him up, in several ways, quite easily. Renly slid his fingers through the sides of his knight's trousers, sliding them down his legs, and onto the ground. Loras shoved Renly back down on the bed, none too gently. Perhaps his knight had missed their clandestine interludes as much as Renly had.

He certainly seemed eager. Renly took in the sight of his naked, throbbing cock with relish. This night may just be the last time he would see Loras in all his delicious, beautiful glory. His smooth, feminine chest heaved as Renly stroked his cock. Loras leaned forward, snaking his tongue across Renly's cheek, eventually finding his way into his mouth.

They savored the taste of each other for a bit before Loras grabbed Renly's shoulders and shoved him to his knees on the bed. This is what Loras wanted. A dance they had done many a time before. Loras thrust forward, the tip of his cock brushing lightly against Renly's lips.

The king parted his lips, allowing his lover's sweet, moist cock to press against his tongue. He teased the knight's smooth cock with his teeth, biting ever so gently, causing Loras to grip his shoulders and moan. Renly could feel his knight's knees against his chest, trembling. Renly stroked his knight's cock with his lips and tongue, up and down, feeling the familiarity of this sweet dance of love and lust and reveling in it. Here, in this moment, just for a bit, he could forget about being king. He felt Loras grip what little hair of Renly's he could manage.

The Knight of Flowers arched his back, feeling his king's teeth slide gently around his manhood. Loras was going to miss this. To miss him. Right now, he hated her. Hated his sister for being born a woman and capable of being wed to the greatest man the world would ever know. The greatest king the Iron Throne would ever have.

Outside, Margaery Tyrell was watching. She did not make it a habit to spy on her husband and brother, especially not like this, but this time she couldn't resist. She saw their passion, their love, for one another. The way her brother gasped and moaned as Renly sucked him off. Her king husband's throbbing cock, hard and ready, but not for his wife.

Not for Margaery Tyrell. Margaery Tyrell had never had a man, nor did it look like she ever would. Margaery leaned against a pole, still watching her husband and her brother in their passion. The woman in her was turned on, seeing her husband hard and ready, but the intelligent person in her was so very sad.

A tear slid down Margaery's face. She could love him. She could love him so easily. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, looked like, or acted like, he would still never be hers. They could have twelve children together and Renly still wouldn't be hers. Those gorgeous eyes were only for Loras. Only for her precious brother. Only for his sweet cock would Renly feel anything!

Oh, what a nasty, bitter thought! Thinking those things about her own brother. She was happy for Loras, at least some rational part of her was. To have such love, to know such love...it must be wondrous. Margaery Tyrell would never know true love. With a sob, she turned her back on the lovers and ran to her own bed, throwing herself into the covers, muffling her sobs with a pillow.

Renly grunted as he felt Loras spasm and tasted the sweetness of his seed sliding down his throat. Loras took the opportunity to stroke and squeeze his king to climax as well. They always took great pride in getting off together, or near together. Renly's knees ached a bit, and he collapsed on the bed, pulling Loras on top of him. The knight's curly hair tickled his face. Loras reached up, stroked Renly's beard with one hand and made a face.

"Dear one...I wish you would get rid of that beard. You're gorgeous either way, but I've seen you clean-shaven, and you are _nearly _as lovely as I am." Loras chuckled and snuggled under his king's arm, pressing himself into the man's warm, sweaty body, relishing the smell of Renly-sex.

Renly gripped Loras tightly to him. "Two days, my love. Two days, and the Iron Throne will be ever closer to our grasp. Tomorrow night, I arrange the alliance with the Stark woman."

Loras glanced up at his king. "Do you _honestly _think Catelyn will give? She wants her son to be more than just..." Loras sneered, "_King in the North! _That Stark woman...you and I both know that her son is her puppet. She claims he sends her, but I am sure that I'm right in thinking that it was **her **idea to come to you, not _King _Robb Stark." Loras laughed nastily.

Renly frowned at his lover. Sometimes Loras was so haughty and arrogant that it surprised even Renly, and Stannis and Robert both had claimed that Renly himself was the very definition of arrogance and vanity. "Loras, true or not, she's only a woman. Do you honestly think I cannot handle a _woman?_"

Loras chuckled. "Sweetie, I KNOW you can't handle a woman..." As if to demonstrate, he pulled Renly into a soft kiss, only to be shoved away by the normally very willing king.

"Loras! You know what I mean! Do you truly think that I am incapable of besting Lady Stark's army?" He glared at his lover, who only glared back.

"Okay, dear one, you can handle the Stark woman, but if her army joins yours, how many men do you think she and Robb will sway to her side, using her husband's death as cause to rally behind? Eddard Stark was beloved by everyone."

Renly raised an eyebrow. "Eddard was beloved by...EVERYONE?" He grabbed Loras and pinned him to the bed, kissing the sweet face that was now so close to his.

"Come now, your Majesty...that joke was beneath you!" Loras snorted and attempt to escape Renly's tight grip.

Renly put a knee between his knight's legs. "No, Knight of Flowers, _you _are beneath me. Literally." He snorted, finally bursting into the first true laugh he'd had in weeks. Loras joined him. The lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning, when Margaery went to her husband to wake him, she found him exactly where and how she'd left him. In the arms of her damnable brother. Seething anger caused her to spin around and take off toward the forest. A queen should not travel alone, but she wasn't the true queen. That was, and always would be, Loras. Margaery threw herself down onto a rock and sobbed when she was far enough away that she could find her way back, but no one could find her.

"Child...you are upset." Margaery jumped at the sound of a lilting, accented, female voice seemingly coming from nowhere. She pulled a small knife from the belt cinching her dress. The lilting voice laughed. "Weapons can't harm me...and why would you want to harm me when I am only here to help?"

The girl licked her lips apprehensively. "H-help? What do I need help with? Come out, where I can see you! I do not accept help from shadows!" The voice laughed again, much louder and heartier than before. Seemingly from nowhere, a naked woman with blood-red hair and a thick necklace appeared. She ran her hands over her lithe body and smiled.

"Help from the shadows...a deal with shadows...I come to offer you something you want. You want love, child, a king's love. I can give you that..." The red woman smiled and beckoned Margaery nearer.

The young queen laughed. "No one can give me that! You can't make Renly stop loving my brother!"

The red woman cocked her head, staring at Margaery as if reading her thoughts and peering into her soul. "I never said Renly would be the king's love you would have." Alarm bells went off in Margaery's skull, but she stood her ground. This red woman was speaking things Margaery had only dared to dream, and even then she thought herself a vile traitor.

"If Renly is not my king, then tell me! Who is? What king would love a wife whose former husband couldn't even get his cock hard when she was naked and gyrating for him? I am ugly and not meant to be queen!" She choked back a lump in her throat.

The naked red woman sidled up to Margaery and placed a hand on her shoulder, stroking it almost sensually. "There is another king with an even greater claim to the Iron Throne. One who would have a wife such as you. You are young. Beautiful. A woman in every way. Perhaps that is why your husband cannot bear to fuck you. You are too much a woman." The red woman smiled, wickedly, "Perhaps Brienne should bear a child and claim it is yours. She looks like a man. That is, if you still insist upon staying with that pretender king, Renly Baratheon."

Margaery dropped her knife, almost involuntarily. The red woman spoke the truth. She could have loved Renly, but she wanted real love, not pretend love from a gay husband who would rather vomit than ever fuck her. "What do you want me to do?" She whispered it.

The red woman put a hand to her stomach. Something moved there. Margaery held back the bile that threatened. "Make a deal with shadows, little queen. Wait. On the morrow, do not spy on your king and Lady Stark's meeting. Stay away. And speak nothing of meeting me. Not even when I introduce you to your true king."

Margaery was confused, but she nodded stiffly. Renly was her king...but she wanted love. Or at least a husband who would try. Give her children. She stepped back from the odd red woman, turned and ran, as fast as she could, back to her bed. She heard the red woman's vile laughter all night.

In the morning, screams woke Loras. Renly's scream. Brienne's scream. He threw back the tent flap, only to find see Renly, on the ground, lifeless and bloody. Catelyn was standing nearby, her mouth open in horror. She was gasping like a fish. Loras rushed to Renly, blood rushing to his head, making the room spin. This wasn't real. This couldn't happen. Not to Renly. Not his king. No. No, no, no. He realized he was screaming. Screaming and not stopping. Someone was shaking him. A female. His head still spinning, grief raging through his body, he spun on Margaery.

"Stannis did this! Those idiots! They think Brienne did this. I didn't like her, but I know she was loyal to Stannis! As loyal as I am." Loras punched the ground. Renly. His precious Renly. Gone. Gone forever. "Stannis is no king, Margaery. Renly was. He would have been a great king. He would have been loved." Loras tipped Renly's head toward his, kissing the cold and lifeless lips. Lips that only last night had been pressed against his cock with so much life and vigor. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't care if people saw and thought less of him. All he cared about was Renly. And getting revenge on that vile Stannis who had murdered him.

"Stannis...? You really think so? Loras, my brother, how? How could Stannis be here? He would have to be a shadow! Our guards would have saw him!" Margaery sounded distressed. There was something he might have recognized as satisfaction in her voice had he been in his right mind.

As it was, all he could think about was his love, lying cold and dead at his feet. Loras crawled on top of Renly's body, embracing him, willing him to breath again, to say how much he loved Loras one last time. He shook Renly, demanded he wake up.

Margaery was shaking him. Saying something. He ignored her, but he did realize he had to run. They all had to. He stood, shakily, hugging Renly's lifeless body one last time. He grabbed Margaery, who fought for some reason, and fled the camp.


End file.
